


Not Like You

by reinvented



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinvented/pseuds/reinvented
Summary: "I don't want to be like you."All Stiles wanted was a pack, and then Gerard happened, and the Alpha Pack, the Nogitsune, the Wild Hunt.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Not Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching season 2, and Stiles told Scott about the parking garage thing. This happened.

“I don’t want to be like you.”

It wasn’t a lie, not in the way Peter might have thought. 

Stiles didn’t care about the super strength, the enhanced senses, the healing. ~~Even when he stumbled his way out of the Argent’s basement, unable to move without hurting, unable to fucking _breathe_ properly.~~ But he wanted _pack_ , in the way he thought the Hales might have been before the fire. He wanted the tangible proof of family, of support, of _belonging_.

And he knew that Peter would die that night. He was going to kill Kate, killed Laura, hurt Scott and Lydia. One of them, Argent, Derek, _Stiles_ , would have to kill him, and he wasn’t going to join a lost cause.

Derek did kill Peter and became the Alpha, and Stiles assumed that that would be it. Scott was fine, the Argents weren’t actively hunting them, and Derek didn’t have anything left in Beacon Hills.

Stiles still didn’t want to be a werewolf, doubted Derek would make a good Alpha, if he was being honest, but it still hurt on some level when Derek didn’t even ask him, despite being already _involved_ , and went and bit 3 other teenagers who had no connection to this at all.

But by then Gerard had been in Beacon Hills, something was killing people, and it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things.

Until Stiles still got taken and fucking tortured, despite being human; as a message to Scott _because_ he’s human. He was supposed to be the message, but no one got it, no one even looked at him. He drove his jeep through a wall, and got Lydia there in time to safe Jackson. There was no way to hide the bruise on his cheek, or the split lip, no way for him to cover up the smell of blood, and pain, and _Gerard_ , and no one cared.

Erica and Boyd weren’t coming back, the basement was the last straw, and after everything he couldn’t blame them. If it weren’t for his dad, and Scott, he probably would have left with them. He was under no illusions that Scott would ever willingly join Derek’s pack, not after whatever happened while he was taken, but even with Peter, Derek was still short of one beta, and even if this isn’t really what he wanted, it’s still the best he’s got, and he’s tired of being left behind.

Derek refused. He was still looking for Erica and Boyd, was already dealing with Scott, and even with everything, Stiles was still _Scott’s_ , and after Gerard—

And then Isaac found the missing betas, Stiles was the one to come up with the plan, of course he was the one left behind with _Peter_ , because he’s human. 

~~"You know that if you had accepted my offer, they might have actually wanted you here, don’t you?"~~

The Alpha Pack attacked the hospital, and Stiles felt fucking useless, waiting with an unconscious Cora for the werewolves to come and save them. 

Derek gave up the Alpha Spark to cure Cora, Scott became a True Alpha, and for a moment when everything had been dealt with, Stiles contemplated asking Scott for the bite. 

Scott wasn’t the best choice either, Stiles was pretty sure he knew more about werewolves than Scott at that point. But he was his best friend, his brother, his pack in all but an actual bond. 

But he also remembered telling him about Peter in that parking garage, and Scott telling him that this wasn’t Stiles’ life, no matter that everyone he considered his were already involved, that he shouldn’t want the bite. "You’re human. Who else is going to be the Robin to my Batman?" Scott was joking, but Stiles thought it summed up their relationship over this last year pretty well. 

Stiles knew, on some level, but having Scott all but confirm that their entire relationship is centered around Scott being the werewolf, with Allison, and Isaac, and _options_ , and Stiles being human, being weaker, being fundamentally _different_ from everyone else in the know fucking hurt nonetheless.

The nogitsune possessed him and used him as its puppet, and over all the pain, and suffering, and hopeless fight for control, Stiles clung to one thing. 

**_You can’t be a fox and a wolf._ **

And he hated them. Hated Peter for biting Scott, for giving him the choice in the first place, when they both knew he wouldn’t, couldn’t take it. Hated Derek for refusing to bite him. Hated Scott for insisting that everything werewolf related was horrible, for thinking he had the right to override everyone’s agency when it meant keeping them away from the supernatural. 

Hated them all, for demanding his help, with no regard for his own sacrifices, and yet never treating him like _pack_. 

Hated them, because if the nogitsune had possessed Allison, someone would have noticed. Lydia, Chris, Scott, Isaac, _someone_ . They would have tried to help, instead of thinking there was something wrong with _Stiles_. 

But no one had noticed, and innocent people died. People he had known for most of his life. _Allison_.

And they blamed him for all of it, used it as an excuse to ignore how his new body just felt _wrong_ , how it’s not _his_ , how his entire history he had been carrying on his skin like his own fucked up version of Our Adventure Book from Up had been erased, and the only mark that was left was the Kanji behind his ear. 

He’s standing in the rain, desperately trying to make Scott _understand_ . Stiles was human. Scott healed, Scott could afford to not kill the thing that’s trying to kill him. Scott had Kira, Liam, _pack_ . Stiles didn’t, couldn’t trust Scott to not leave him because he fucked up. Not after Allison. Because, after everything, Scott still wasn’t his Alpha, he could just push Stiles away because he _didn’t need him_.

* * *

And then, it ends where it started; Stiles is stuck with Peter in a place that’s completely devoid of _life_ . And Peter takes his keys, and leaves him there alone again, _burns_ again. 

That portal is the only way out, and Stiles honestly doesn’t know if his _humanity_ just condemned him to be stuck here forever, somewhere between life and death. But never truly part of either. 


End file.
